


Barbara Dunkelman's interviews

by Thomas_DP



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fake_interview
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomas_DP/pseuds/Thomas_DP





	1. Barbara's first interview

I= Interviewer

B= Barb

Barbara Dunkelman had always wanted to do a long, personal interview with a reliable interviewer who she’d feel comfortable with. I apparently caught her interest after she read my interview with Meg Turney, an interview in which I laid bare quite a lot of Meg’s deeper feelings and thoughts. Just a few days ago, I received a request wherein she told me that she wanted to do an interview of her own. One in which we might get to see a part of Barbara Dunkelman that the RoosterTeeth audience generally doesn’t.

Meg had been the ideal candidate to do an interview with; her fan base was huge, and she barely had any personal restraints or limits; she loved talking about almost everything. But Barb had a pretty big fan base of her own, and seeing as she still worked at RoosterTeeth, that fan base kept growing every month. We knew a lot of you would be interested in reading a very personal interview with the spunky blonde, a character renowned for talking very openly and willingly about sexual topics.

I actually had the chance to spend a decent amount of time with Barbara, allowing her to be comfortable enough to do an interview with me. She was a joy to hang around with and was just as beautiful in person as Meg Turney.

The interview itself took place on a Saturday, which allowed me to ask more questions than I could during my interview with Meg. Barb felt comfortable enough to invite me to her own apartment; a neat, cosy place that had evidently been cleaned up the previous night. I must admit that I actually spied an impressively-sized, black sex toy that she’d neglected to hide particularly well.

Barb’s outfit was quite understated, but completely suited to her. She wore tight, green jeans – which really put her amazing butt on display – and a short sleeved shirt which showed the size of her well-formed breasts rather well.

She also let me know that she’d taken and posted a selfie of herself on twitter to get people hyped up for the interview.

**One last selfie before the interview:**

<https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/intermediary/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/dcty794-cff4e1c0-57c8-47d7-9f89-82958fe91373.png>

 

**Question #1:**

 

 **I:** Let’s kick off this interview with some self-love. What do you love the most about yourself, both appearance-wise and personality-wise?

 **B:** Appearance-wise, I’m a big fan of my butt. I think it’s pretty nice, don’t you? I’ve had a lot of people tell me it’s got a nice squeeze-factor, (giggles) and I know it looks good in tight jeans. But I think I like my personality as a whole. I feel like I’m confident, bubbly, sometimes a little pervy, but that’s okay, right?

 **I:** Barb, your awesome Dunkelbooty and your pervy, open character are most definitely the two big reasons the fans of RoosterTeeth love you so much. It’s quite the effective combo.

 **B:** I’m glad you think so. I will say that people usually praise my tenacity and humour instead of my ass and my pervy mind, but I’ll take it! (laughs)

 

**Question #2:**

 

 **I:** What’s your current cup size? Wish you had bigger or smaller tits?

 **B:** Oh, didn’t know we were going in that direction, but sure. My cup size is a perky 33C, which I think is a pretty good handful. But I’m really happy with my size, my boyfriend is too, so no, I don’t think I’d want them any bigger or smaller.

 

**Question #3:**

 

 **I:** How many times do you masturbate each day, and do you use anything else besides your fingers?

 **B:** Well, I think this is public knowledge at this point. Right now I’m at maybe 3, depends if my boyfriend is around or not, and whether I’m busy or not. Although I’ll usually try and sneak at least one in at the office if I can; perks of not working in front of someone else’s office (she smiles). If I’m at home I’ll maybe use a toy, depending on how horny I am. My usual setup is like a butt plug and either my hand, or my hand and a vibrator (she smiles wider). Sorry if that was too much info!

 **I:** No worries, I’m sure your fans will love reading that titbit of information.

 

**Question #4:**

 

 **I:** What’s the worst insult somebody ever used against you?

 **B:** Worst insult? Hmmm…I guess – I think it was when we were doing an RTX in London, and somebody – a guy – came up to me and said: “Your tits are way smaller in real life!” and then just liked walked away (she laughs). I mean, they’re definitely not small, right? (Barb grabs a breast in each hand, over her shirt, and outlines them for me).

 **I:** Definitely not! I just think most people are used to tits the size of Meg’s or Nigri’s. And that’s some steep competition for sure.

 **B:** Oh, yeah…I mean I’m not like an “erotic” model in any sense – sorry if that sounded like I was calling Meg or Jess porn models, I’m really not – I’m just like a (regular) person. Got regular boobs that I don’t generally share with the world, so, yeah.

 

**Question #5:**

 

 **I:** How old were you when you first had sex?

 **B:** Umm, 15. It was with a kid down my street that I used to play hockey with when we were younger. Judging from that smirk, I think you might want a fuller story.

 **I:** Do tell more. I’m positively that your fans are just dying to hear the full story!

 **B:** (hesitates) Okay. So I’m going to skip most of the preamble because I don’t think you want to hear about awkward, 15 year old Barb kissing badly behind my schools’ bike sheds. So we basically planned to do it when his parents were out of town. I told mine (parents) that I was sleeping over at my friend Steph’s house, and I went over at like 9PM with all my sleepover stuff: cosy PJ’s, sleeping bag, some snacks - We didn’t end up using any of this stuff by the way. So I go there and pretty much jump his bones in the hallway, like I barely made it in the door. I took his dick out and put it in my mouth, but he was already like rock hard (laughs). Sorry, this just feels really embarrassing to talk about. Okay, concentrate Barb. So I stripped naked on top of him and he stuck it in pretty deep, like way too deep for our first time. I think I rode him for maybe like 10 seconds and he came. Yeah, pretty exciting, huh?

 

**Question #6:**

 

 **I:** Did RoosterTeeth hire you just because they needed a sexy poster-girl to attract tons of views?

 **B:** I like to think that I’m so much more than just a ‘sexy poster-girl’ (she laughs). But I’m sure – in fact I know – that people think of me that way, I mean the dick pics alone make that clear.

 **I:** Can you put an estimate on how many dick pics and tributes people have sent you so far?

 **B:** (exhales deeply) Let me just get my phone up here (takes phone out of pocket and scans through for a few moments). Okay, so I have 20 new ones in my inbox, and I cleared my e-mails about 2 hours ago. You do the math.

 

**Question #7:**

 

 **I:** Be honest, whose dick did you have to suck to get your own show “Always Open” accepted?

 **B:** (She laughs, although she’s clearly taken aback a little by my question) Wow!...Burnie’s (she laughs again), no, I’m kidding! Please don’t write that. I really just pitched the idea to some of the founders and they liked it, that’s really all there was to it.

 **I:** That sounds rather unlikely. You sure they didn’t need some “extra convincing” to give you permission to start your own show?

 **B:** If you’re talking about (makes a blowjob gesture), then you’re a little off. I think I sold them on the premise alone. Maybe I pushed the sexual angle a bit more than I should have, but I sold it in the end, didn’t I?

 

**Question #8:**

 

 **I:** Do you feel like you reached your peak with “Always Open” or do you have plans for new, exciting content in the future?

 **B:** I don’t think that I’ve peaked just yet. I know that we have a loyal following, so I have no intention of stopping Always Open, but I’d definitely like to add some more exciting content. I kinda’ had an idea for having more of a prominent sex segment, maybe review some toys with the girls. Not on the show, obviously. But go away and come back and review toys, that kinda’ thing.

 **I:** Dear god, pitch that idea to your bosses as fast as you can! And wear something revealing while you do it too.

 **B:** I’m glad you like it. To be honest, I’ve had similar responses from some of the RT higher ups, so you might see that segment sooner than you think.

 

**Question #9:**

 

 **I:** How was your relationship with Meg Turrney back when she still worked at RoosterTeeth?

 **B:** Awww…I really miss Meg. Honestly, we were solid friends, we still are of course, but we were always super close, never any rivalry or weirdness.

 

**Question #10:**

 

 **I:** Who do you think was the biggest hottie working at RoosterTeeth back when Meg still worked there?

 **B:** Well Meg, obviously! I mean, you’ve seen her shoots, right? We sort of had a little in-joke about who had the best booty, but it was hard to compete given how much cosplay she did. She really wanted me to get involved, and we did have a couple of practice shoots together, but none of that stuff ever saw daylight.

 **I:** You want my honest opinion? Make releasing those sets a goal for RT Extra Life, you’d be surprised at how much money people would be willing to shell out for that.

 **B:** Oh, I’m sure, but they are really quite revealing, much more so than any of Meg’s current sets. The one I remember the most was a picture where myself and Meg were topless and we were just kinda smushing our boobs together whilst we hugged. Probably a little inappropriate for a fund-raiser.

 

**Question #11:**

 

 **I:** Do you consider yourself an internet celebrity, a slut or feminist role model for girls all around the world?

 **B:** Well, I think I’m an internet celebrity by default, but I don’t really like the term. For me, I think I’ve kinda’ taken the slut out of slutiness. I don’t think it has to be a negative word. If you want to go around fucking guys left and right, go for it! More power to you. By that definition, I think you could call me a slut (she smiles quite proudly).

 

**Question #12:**

 

 **I:** Do you like it when people objectify you? You certainly do it a lot to yourself.

 **B:** I mean if this (she gestures to her body) turns you on and you want to masturbate to it, or fantasize about it, by all means go ahead. I mean I do it all the time, if I see like a celebrity or someone that I find attractive in public, I’m gonna’ take a look.

I’m probably gonna’ think about them while I masturbate, I mean what’s the harm? We (she’s referring to herself and her partner) do this stuff all the time, you know, if he wants to tie me up and just use my body, that’s just hot, right? Objectify me baby! (she laughs loudly).

 **I:** Oh I’m sure many of your fans will do just that after reading this interview.

 

**Question #13:**

 

 **I:** Will you continue to work at RT or do you picture yourself working somewhere else in the distant future? I remember reading that you had model-aspirations.

 **B:** For now, I’d love to stay at RT. I get a lot of pleasure out of my work and I love everyone at RT, and if I can help it, I don’t want any of that to change. Saying that, if I could do some modelling work, even if it’s in the form of cosplay, I think that would be awesome.

 **I:** Maybe follow in Meg’s footsteps and start a patreon cosplay or modelling career?

 **B:** Definitely something I’ve thought about, and the public support for it is there. It would just be a case of actually taking the leap, y’know.

 

**Question #14:**

 

 **I:** You starred in a couple movies and series like “Bloodfest”, do you think you got what it takes to eventually have a break-through in the movie/series world?

 **B:** Probably not. And that’s fine, by the way. I think Rooster Teeth fans get a kick out of seeing me in other things, but outside of that circle, I think I’m pretty limited.

 

**Question #15:**

 

 **I:** You made Mariel your bestie at work and you made-out with Ashley at RT extra life. How does it feel to have claimed all of Meg’s best friends from RT? And was it on purpose?

 **B:** I don’t think I’ve ‘claimed’ them necessarily, we’re all really good friends. I guess I did want to sort of cement my place after Meg, and I don’t regret that at all. I mean I lost Arryn so it’s only right that I have that superiority, I guess.

 

**Question #16:**

 

 **I:** Barb, time for an obvious question but I feel like your fans want to be one hundred percent sure about this one. Are you into anal?

 **B:** Yes! Of course, it’s 2018, there are so many things I can stick up my butt, so why wouldn’t I? (she laughs).

 

**Question #17:**

 

 **I:** Ever had sex in a public place/location?

 **B:** Hmm, not sure if I should talk about this but (she pauses for a couple seconds while looking a little conflicted). I guess it doesn’t really matter. The RT offices. But that place is like full of sexually frustrated people and I know for a fact that I’m not the only one.

 **I:** (But you’re probably the main reason the RT offices turned into such a depraved location in the first place.)

 

**Question #18:**

 

 **I:** With how many men have you had sex with so far? What was the biggest amount at once?

 **B:** Oh wow! That is an intimate question. So I haven’t kept count, but I know it’s between 20 and 30 (smiles nervously), is that bad? At once, I guess probably 3…Oh man, I haven’t even told my boyfriend that, should we cut that out? (she giggles).

 **I:** Not at all, I think that’s something you should be very proud of. You do you right, girl power and all that.

 **B:** I mean, if I was a guy that had slept with 3 women at once, we’d probably be high-fiving right? So yeah, I’m not ashamed.

 

**Question #19:**

 

 **I:** Ever had sex with another woman?

 **B:** Yes, a couple actually. My last time was actually with a fan at an RTX. She was dressed as Mercy - you know Mercy from Overwatch – although it was more of a slutty Mercy, with her tits practically popping out. Anyway, she kinda’ noticed me staring a lot and after some drinks later on we went back to my hotel room and fucked (she laughs). Oh my god, this interview makes me sound like such a slut! I’m really not like this all the time, honestly.

 **I:** I’m sure you aren’t. (I think only her parents would mind at this point. Her fans are going to nut so much over this interview.)

 

**Question #20:**

 

 **I:** Got any fetishes?

 **B:** Nipple play for sure. My nipples are super sensitive so we either use clamps or he’ll just suck and nibble on them. We’ve already talked a little about anal, so I won’t go into that. Spanking is another one, I love having my ass spanked, but like hard, I really want it to get to like a blushing pink so that it’s sensitive to the touch. It just makes sex more exciting for me.

 **I:** Wild guess, but are you a loud moaner?

 **B:** Have you been talking to my boyfriend? (she laughs) I guess I can be a little…vocal. I can mostly control it if I’m just masturbating, but during sex it’s near impossible.

 

**Question #21:**

 

 **I:** Would you ever contemplate doing an erotically tinted meet and greet with fans at a con? What would it entail?

 **B:** Erotically tinted (she pauses while she probably repeats my question in her head a couple times). To me that sort of conjures up the image of like a glory-hole. I guess I would be on the other side and fans could come up and get their dicks sucked by me. I’m quite sure it would break the con rules, so maybe we’d have to do it off site (she appears to contemplate the idea).

 **I:** (This information’s priceless! Who knows what this interview will cause to happen later on?! I’d better send this interview to her bosses and highlight her answer to this question.)

 

**Question #22:**

 

 **I:** Condoms or raw?

 **B:** Raw, always raw. I love the feeling of skin on skin, the silky wet texture of a nice juicy cock as it slides into me. Sorry if that was too detailed (she blushes as she laughs). But yeah, I really like just having the raw feeling of the cock without that stupid rubber layer in between. It also stops the feeling of having cum shot inside you, which is something I absolutely love.

 **I:** So did you start taking the pill at quite a young age?

 **B:** My parents got me a prescription for the pill when I hit puberty at 13, so ever since then, yeah.

 

**Question #23:**

 

 **I:** Favourite dick-size or what should a man have for you to consider dating and or fucking him?

 **B:** So, I’m not like a size queen, but anything 6 inches or above is perfect, it can be less if he has a little girth on him. For me to be interested in a guy, either for sex or a relationship, I really just want someone who’s open and willing to explore with me. I don’t like having to push people to do things, I would just rather that they want to do things in the first place. That probably relates more to sex, but it goes for the relationship stuff too.

 **I:** You found the perfect boyfriend in Trevor then?

 **B:** Oh, absolutely! I don’t think I’ve been happier with a partner. We’re emotionally compatible, sexually compatible, he’s really ticking all the boxes for me.

 

 **I:** Let’s end this interview with a bang. I couldn’t help but notice an impressive black sex toy you didn’t hide too well. Anything you’d like to mention about that?

 **B:** Oh shit…I’m so sorry, I had a bunch of them out last night in here. I can be a bit of a klutz when it comes to putting things away.

 **I:** Could you maybe go get it? I’d love to take a closer look at it.

(She nods and hurries to retrieve it. When she sits down next to me again, I can’t help but notice how slightly wet it is.)

 **I:** I can’t help but notice that it kinda’ looks wet. Did you spill anything on it?

 **B:** (Raises an embarrassed hand to her mouth) I think what you’re feeling there might be 100% fresh Barb juice (laughs). I’ll admit that I was a little nervous before the interview, so I tried to ‘relieve’ a bit of that with old blackie.

 **I:** Damn! And did it work? This thing looks huge, can you even use it properly? What possessed you to buy it?

 **B:** (Laughs) Yes, I’m much calmer now, thank you. I don’t think it’s that big, I have to squat over it to get it in, but it’s very snug. I bought it out of curiosity more than anything, just to see if I could actually take it. Now it’s a pretty regular addition to my routine.

 **I:** Very impressive for sure, you definitely earned your nickname of Masturbation-Queen. If it’s not too much to ask, what were you fantasising about when you used it before the interview?

 **B:** This is going to sound really weird, but I was actually fantasising about you. It was kinda’ like a ‘confront your fears’ type thing.

 **I:** Wow, I’m honoured to say the least. How do you feel about doing another interview relatively soon?

 **B:** Of course, it’s been so much fun! I’d love to talk more. Maybe I can show off my other sex toys next time (laughs).

 **I:** Perfect, I look forward to it!

\---

Big shout-out to the amazing Kimmy for providing Barb's answers for this interview!


	2. Barbara's second interview

**The text in bold in the intro is actually written in the interview itself,** _the italic text in the intro (and right before question 5 and 12) is just the interviewer's thoughts, which are not actually "published" in the interview itself._  
  
  
 **Barbara’s first interview had been a spectacular success, even more so than I had originally anticipated.**   _The sales had been incredible; it sold almost twice as much as Meg’s interview now that people knew what they could expect._   **It definitely boosted Barbara’s career as well, her popularity skyrocketing to amazing new heights. Her followers on instagram and twitter increased exponentially, she received a ton of offers from professional photographers to do shoots with them and her show ‘Always Open’ got renewed for a second AND third season!**  
  
  
 **We managed to stay in touch frequently despite both our busy schedules, and it was a pleasant surprise to hear Barbara ask me if I had time to do a second interview with her. She wanted to strike while the iron was hot, now that her popularity was on a rapid rise. She wanted to see how famous she could truly become. Her role in the movie ‘Bloodfest’ had apparently been a pleasant experience for her and she told me that she’d love to star in more movies or even a TV series. In her words: “the more famous I get, the easier it would be for me to get offers to star in some”. Suffice it to say, she literally couldn’t wait to have another interview with me, going as far as booking me for both a third and fourth interview and making me her exclusive interviewer.**  
  
  
 _I was also looking forward to doing another interview with her of course. It would probably sell even more than her first one and it would definitely help me attract other popular e-celebrities like Jessica Nigri for interviews. My mind also kept wandering to what Barbara had told me near the end of her first interview. Hearing her say that she had masturbated while fantasising about me had been an amazing experience, and her offer of showing her other sex toys the next time was definitely something to be excited about. She had absolutely hyped me up._  
  
  
 _I did not know if she was serious or not when she said those things; she could have just played it up to make the interview more enjoyable for her fans. Still, there was a tiny possibility that she had been serious and I’d never forgive myself if I didn’t at least try to see how far she’d want to go with me. Some assistance could always come in handy though, so I bought a considerable amount of Daiquiri and Tequila along when I visited her at her apartment for the second interview._  
  
  
 _Barbara looked even hotter than she did back when I first visited her apartment. The black evening dress she wore was incredibly low cut, making her show off an ample amount of cleavage. The golden necklace she was wearing enhanced her chest even more as it hung centered between her partly exposed breasts,and the red lipstick she had chosen to wear that evening made her plump lips truly stand out. I couldn’t keep my eyes off her cleavage as we engaged in smalltalk to prepare ourselves for the interview. Luckily for me, Barb was too engrossed in drinking the alcohol I had brought for her and talking about the views and comments her latest ‘Always Open’ episode had received. I, myself managed to stay fairly sober by sipping on my beer, watching Barbara down several Daiquiris. Even the Tequila shots were finding their way into her system. She managed to empty one after another with great ease. At this rate, she’d skip the stage of being tipsy and immediately go to being drunk. Something was clearly troubling her for her to drink that much, and I could only hope that it wouldn’t dampen the mood of the interview._  
  
  
 **Hyping up the second interview:**  
<https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/intermediary/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/dcy43tx-6f092e65-4d07-4b0b-aa6c-d8137ce7fc6f.png/v1/fill/w_670,h_1192,strp/hyping_up_the_second_interview_by_thomas_dp_dcy43tx-pre.png>  
  
  
  
 **Question #1:**  
 **Hi Barb, thanks for agreeing to do another interview with us. Our readers just loved the answers you provided last time and they’ve been nagging non-stop to have you back for another go. Let’s start this off with a fan favourite. You probably must have quite a lot of your male co-workers lusting after you at work. Do you enjoy that attention and do you sometimes give them a little or big treat?**  
 _Woah_ , straight into it, huh? Firstly, thank you for coming over and sharing drinks with me, it’s always lovely to see you, and the response on my side has been really positive so thanks again for going kinda’ easy on me last time! (laughs) So, to your first question, I mean yeah, it’s kinda’ unavoidable when you work at a company like Rooster Teeth. We have a lot of young employees, sometimes it feels a little incestuous, so you get a lot of flirting and teasing.  And yeah, I still enjoy the attention, I mean who wouldn’t? Sometimes if it’s just a little pinch or grope on the butt, I don’t mind. In the old days when I didn’t have a boyfriend, it could go a little further than that, especially when the office was kind of a mad house. Back then I wouldn’t think much about flashing my boobs or performing a little under the table hand work (giggles). I’ll leave that to your imagination.  
  
  
 **Question #2:**  
 **You’ve probably already seen some of Meg’s cosplay Patreon sets. What’s your opinion of them?**  
Pretty hot! I mean, that’s undeniable. I remember that E Honda one she did, where she’s like by the poolside kinda’ coyly covering her tits, and I just thought…why does she project this like  _shy_  persona in front of the camera when she’s one of the most voyeuristic girls I know?! That PUBG one she did with Jess was another good one that I remember, but I think she’s kind of intimidated by Nigri. You can  _sort_  of see it in some of the early ones she did with her. I think she aspires to Jess’ sexuality, but unless she gets those titties out, I don’t know if she’ll get there. I hope I’m not sounding like…spiteful. I still love her, I just think that if her Patreon followers got to see more of the  _real_  her, they’d really enjoy it more.  
  
  
 **Question #3:**  
 **Did you ever masturbate in a public or semi-public place and if yes, where?**  
 _Hmmm_ …who’s been talking to you? (smiles) I’ve probably been know to…”relieve” myself in public on occasion. I’ll share a story that I remember pretty prominently. So there was one RTX - it might have been the third or fourth – and it was one of my first experiences of fan appreciation. I just had no idea that people even knew who I was, but they wanted to hug and take photos and get autographs. I also learned around this time that it kinda’ turns me on having all these strangers come up to me all the time. So on my second day at the meet and greet booth I decided to bring this little egg – like a vibrating egg toy, you know what I mean? And I turn it on and ya know…insert it. It was inside me for about 2 hours and I think I came about 6 times in that duration (laughs). I just thought it was so hot! But I don’t think the fans would be surprised with that story  _now_ , in fact I’m pretty sure I’ll be getting more egg-related gifts after you print that answer.  
  
  
 **Question #4:**  
 **You recently talked about cum tributes during an episode of Always Open. You said that you weren’t a fan, while you had a disgusted look on your face. Did you really mean that or were you just pretending for PR sake?**  
To be perfectly honest, I was trying to sort of gauge how the others felt about them. I don’t know, maybe I should have just come clean on the episode. (She pauses for a moment) So I’ve been aware of cum tributes of myself for a while now and I have to admit that there is something strangely flattering about them (she covers her face). Oh my god, do I just sound like a super slut? I like them, okay! (giggles)  
  
  
  
 _It was at this point that I started to notice just how drunk barb had gotten; her body language and the occasional slur when she spoke definitely betraying the fact that she was truly hammered. The time had finally arrived to get some truths out of her._  
  
  
  
 **Question #5:**  
 **A lot of Roosterteeth fans were convinced there was some hostility between you and Meg. Constantly competing with each other to become the company’s most lusted after female employee, trying to besmirch each other’s reputation, trying to hog all the attention and spotlight for yourself, things like that. Is there any truth in those theories?**  
Look, I really don’t think there’s much ‘competition’, as you put it. For a start, I  _know_  for a fact that I get more attention than Meg, even without a Patreon career. Meg can play the tease in her photos, but I’m actually talking about my sex life, I’m totally open about everything, and that’s what people want, right? I get e-mails all the time, telling me that I should start my own Patreon and just go a step further than Meg. All I’d have to do is show one nipple and I’d be the poster girl for the entire company. (She pulls out her right breast)  _See?_  
  
 **Whoa, fantastic! Meg truly got nothing on you!**  
  
  
 **Question #6:**  
 **What are your thoughts about the more extreme feminists which seem to be becoming more active over the past few years?**  
Yeah, I don’t really empathise with that sect of feminism. I think they kinda’ deny sexuality when they hate on men like that. I like dick, right? So how can I get dick when I don’t treat the source of my dick like an equal? It’s just like basic math.  
  
  
 **Question #7:**  
 **Is everything still going okay with Trevor?**  
As well as my relationships usually go. I don’t know, I think that sometimes my over-sex…is that a word? I think guys can’t handle girls that want to fuck all the time, and especially girls with a lot of weird kinks. I’m not saying I’m either of those girls, but it can make the guy really jealous or insecure and that doesn’t make for a good relationship at all.  
  
  
 **Question #8:**  
 **Cut the crap, what did you really need to do to get your own show; Always Open?**  
Man, you’re really not gonna’ drop this, are you? (she pauses) So there are a couple of palms that need greasing when you want a show made at Rooster Teeth. I didn’t have a huge amount of rep at the company then – at least not enough to get my own show – so I went to the head showrunner at the time and presented my idea. He seemed to like it, but he was holding out for something. So I took him into his office and used my lips and tongue to convince him otherwise. That pretty much did the trick, but he told me that I had to convince the set crew to give up their Friday afternoons to help make it. There was no way I was going to blow my way through like 20 set guys, so I went to the ringleader, I guess you would call him. I told him that I would literally suck his dick if he made my show. Most guys would just take this and move on, but he basically demanded as part of my contract that I’d have to suck his dick after  _every_ single taping. Anyway, there’s a very happy set guy that has no intention of leaving Rooster Teeth while I’m still making Always Open.  
  
  
 **Question #9:**  
 **If you could have a gangbang with some of your fans, without any consequences, would you do it?**  
Without consequences? Absolutely. I mean I told you how turned on I get with all the fan attention at cons, so actually getting to let all my fans take out their appreciation on my body, that would be super hot!   
 **How would you see that scenario playing out?**  
I think I’d make it like a fan reward type thing, invite a group of fans to a private room after a panel, strip myself off and let them do as they please. I wouldn’t mind a girl or two to broaden the mix.  
  
  
 **Question #10:**  
 **You strike me as an experienced lover. Are there any kinks you would consider ‘extreme’ that you partake in?**  
Maybe roleplaying. I don’t know, would you consider that ‘ _extreme_ ’? Actually, I guess the extreme part is like the themes. It took a little while to get Trevor into it, but recently we’ve been doing some rape roleplay. So we basically arrange for him to come home from work and just pretend like he’s an intruder. I scream and try and run away, and he basically has to chase me, pin me down and just use me like a fuck toy. Sorry, I don’t know if you can print ‘fuck toy’ (grins). We have a safe-word, but I haven’t used it yet. I pretty much just let him use me till he runs out of steam…or cum, I guess would be the appropriate word. I had to ease him into it at the beginning, so we’d do like incest roleplays where I would play his daughter and dress up in a school uniform and everything. He’d have to ‘seduce’ me. I really think I managed to get him into it!  
  
  
 **Question #11:**  
 **According to an answer you’ve given in an Always Open episode, you’re okay with a random stranger fucking you while you’re blindfolded. Do situations like that turn you on and did something similar ever happen to you in real life?**  
Oh man, did I really say that? (laughs) Oh yeah! I actually remember that episode because I bought a blindfold that day and brought it home to try out with Trevor. It was  _really_  hot, but I think some of the excitement was lost because I knew that it was Trevor. Maybe we’ll have to try it out before you leave (giggles) I’m kidding!...Kind of.  
  
  
 _They both share an awkward, knowing glance while the interviewer quickly refills her glass._  
  
  
 **Question #12:**  
 **You’re a desirable, hot woman with loads of horny, easily-excited fans. Have you ever been groped or sexually assaulted by one, or somebody who wasn’t a fan before?**  
Yes! This happens literally all the time, especially at cons. But I can see why people do it. They’ve seen me on my show talking about sex, so they basically think I’m like a nymphomaniac, so why wouldn’t she mind having her ass or her tits groped, right? Sometimes it just happens while I’m walking around, like I’ll just feel a hand grab my butt or give it a little slap. Sometimes they’ll really get in there, like give my whole pussy a good grip, like really camel-toeing me with their fingers. Occasionally, people hug me really tight, but I know that they’re just trying to feel my tits through my shirt, that’s why I don’t wear bras to cons anymore, gives my fans a little more bang for their buck. It probably happens with every other photo I take with a fan as well. They’ll just put an arm on my back, and it pretty quickly goes to my ass. But the thing is, if I called these guys out on it every time, I’d spend my whole time doing it, so I just let it happen. Who cares, really?  
  
  
 **Question #13:**  
 **You told us in your first interview that you’re not a size queen, yet most of your sex toys are quite girthy and of an impressive length. So you’re mostly interested in huge, broad cocks after all?**  
(Laughs) Yeah, I’ve had that comment mentioned to me a few times since the first interview. But the thing is, toys are like a treat, so if I’m going to treat myself, I’m gonna’ do it with something that hits me nice and deep and stretches me out a bit. I’m guessing you probably have a fleshlight, right? If you have the choice, I’m also guessing you probably aren’t picking a pussy that swallows your dick whole? You want one that hugs you just right and feels nice and bumpy in all the right places. So I wouldn’t call myself a size queen, I just want to make sure I get the best orgasm possible!  
  
 **Hold on to that thought, because I might have a little surprise for you at the end of the interview.**  
  
Oh my god, really?! Apparently I’ve been a good girl!  
  
  
 **Question #14:**  
 **Does being in a relationship stop you from having some fun on the side?**  
 _Ughhh_ …yeah, sadly. It’s been – it’s been like a contentious subject for us, because Trevor knows that I’m pretty sexually open. I just don’t know if I have, like the right mindset for a monogamous relationship. I think I’m just too horny, that’s all (she grins). But I totally see it as like ‘fun on the side’, like you said. If I like meet a hot guy and I wanna’ just blow him in a bathroom, let him cum on my face and never see him again, why shouldn’t I be able to do that, right?  
  
 **I think you’re absolutely right!**  
  
  
 **Question #15:**  
 **Would you consider yourself a good role-model for young girls and women? Your wild sex experiences included?**  
Maybe not the best question to answer after admitting I’d like a guy to cream my face in a bathroom (laughs), but yeah, I actually do think I’m a good role-model. I try and show other women that you should just be open and proud and honest with yourself. We’re raised to be all pretty and polite, but women like the same stuff that men like, we just hide it more for some weird reason. I like to get dirty, I like rough sex, I like cum and sweat and pain, why should I or anyone else have to hide it?  
  
  
 **Question #16:**  
 **Is there a sex position or sexual fantasy or even a sex toy that always manages to make you squirt?**  
So I’m not like a squirt queen, but there is one way to guarantee a squirting orgasm from Barbara Dunkelman and I only figured it out like two years ago. So I need to be on my back with my legs pretty much pulled way back behind my head. This requires some stretching before-hand by the way. Then I take my – hold on a second – (she leaves the room for about 30 seconds and returns with a large, vibrating sex toy). Then I take  _this_  (she switches it on) and place it right down on my clit (she puts it against where her clit would be, only over her clothes) like this. That gets, like the juices flowing. Then I need a nice hard cock to fuck me missionary, but it needs to be like super deep lunges, I need to pretty much feel your balls against my asshole. After a couple minutes of that, you’ll get a waterfall. Ta da!  
  
  
 **Question #17:**  
 **A horny woman like yourself must have taken tons of lewd and nude selfies. How many people have them in their possession and do you sometimes post some on a site with your face cropped out, pretending you’re somebody else?**  
Well, if you’re one of my ex-boyfriends, or my current boyfriend, you probably have a folder titled ‘Barb’s anatomy’. I’m not shy (she laughs). I know that some of these have definitely been leaked because I’ve actually seen one of the ‘fakes’ that uses a genuine image of my body. That was a pretty funny find. The head is super-imposed like really badly, it looks like I have a stretchy neck or something. But I never post new ones myself, but I see some of my more revealing ones out in the wild sometimes. I don’t mind though. I get kind of aroused thinking about all those guys jerking off to my pictures without even knowing it’s me.  
  
 **Question #18:**  
 **Cumonprintedpics, Discord servers, kik groups. Plenty sites available where people love to talk dirty about you and degrade you and your fellow female co-workers. Do you secretly watch and enjoy some of those kinky conversations or do you even contribute to them somehow?**  
It’s funny that you should mention that because I was recently directed to a Discord group by someone at work where all these guys were basically talking about their rape fantasies about  _me!_  After a while I kinda’ chimed in and started antagonising them a bit, just to see if they’d go further, asking them stuff like “what if she struggled?” or “what if her boyfriend found you?” but it just made them more depraved. It was pretty hot. They would just escalate what they’d do to me, thinking that I was just some dumb bitch trying to coax them into a fight or something, when in fact I was just getting off to them talking about how many ways they’d rape me.  
Keep this off the record, but I snuck into the Meg Discord channel for a bit just to see what they were saying about  _her_. It was pretty much the same stuff so I decided to drop a little nip slip photo of hers from the last shoot I was at with her.  _That_  gave them something to talk about!  
  
  
 **Question #19:**  
 **Do you like swallowing cum? What if a small group of men were jerking themselves off right in front of you, would you drink down all their loads?**  
So you called me a size queen earlier – which I denied. But I think I could proudly wear the title of cum queen. I seriously love cum. I don’t know what it is, I think it’s just hot to have a physical manifestation of someone’s arousal. I also like the degrading aspect of it sometimes, for example sometimes I wake up to my boyfriend cumming on my face, which is about my favourite way to wake up. When I was younger and not in a relationship, I could easily get a couple of guys to cover me in cum, I’m talking about like 6 or 7 loads in a night. My face and hair would be dripping with streaks of sticky cum, my lips would blow cum bubbles every time I opened my mouth. I really miss those days.  
  
  
 **Question #20:**  
 **Imagine a sex competition between you, Meg and Ashley, where you have to make as many men cum as possible in a specific amount of time. The men are all people you know, like your co-workers, personal friends and people you see every day in Austin. Would you enjoy such a competition, and would you be the victorious slut?**  
That stuff is like jerk-off material for me. I think I’ve even imagined this exact scenario before. If you haven’t gathered by now, I really love when guys use my body. I think it would be incredibly hot to have all these people who I see every day, who have casual, professional conversations with me, to just be shooting hot loads inside me. Yes please! I don’t know if I’d be ‘victorious’, but I’d definitely be happy, even if I lost that competition!  
  
  
  
  
 **So we’ve talked a fair amount about Meg’s Patreon career and you also mentioned yourself that many of your fans would like** _ **you**_ **to do something similar. You’ve also got a decent amount of modelling experience and you’ve definitely got the looks and popularity for it. What needs to happen for you to give Patreon modelling a shot?**  
  
I guess if the fan outcry was big enough I’d probably take it more seriously. Right now I get the off-comment that I should “totally get into Patreon” or something, but I get comments like that about other stuff in my life so I don’t take them too seriously. I’ve also had Wes Ellis tell me that he’d be very interested in taking care of the photography side of things, so there’s that. I think that if there was like a mass vote or something - someway that I can see there are actually people who wanna’ pay to see me, I’d probably do it.  
  
 **A major increase in followers on your social media accounts, a kickstarter, an online petition, things like that?**  
  
Yeah, exactly that. I just need to know that there’s actually something there and people aren’t just trying to flatter me.  
  
 **That definitely sounds like a fair outlook to me. I’m positive that your fans won’t let you down on this. Well, this interview has been a blast for sure and I’m sure your fans are going to love getting to know your more salacious side. Your third interview can’t come soon enough!**  
  
Oh god, what are you getting me into! Well, I’ve had a lot of fun regardless and I can’t wait to see how many vibrating eggs I’m sent after this is printed! Thanks again, and thanks to your readers, it’s really been a blast!  
  
  
 ****************  
  
  
“Alright, splendid. That about does it for sure. Great work again Barb, Meg wishes her interviews were as exciting as yours” said the interviewer.  
“Thanks, but it’s not like she offers much competition anyway. I really wasn’t kidding when I said I’d dominate her in Patreon donations if I’d ever start one myself. No way would I ever stoop so low to be as much of a cocktease as she is; I’d show the goods  _way_  quicker than her for damn sure. I’m actually already 65% sure about starting a Patreon for modelling, the only thing that’s kinda hindering me a little is my bosses at RoosterTeeth. They don’t like their employees taking up jobs and careers on the side which aren’t RT-related, you know? That’s why Meg got fired in the first place” Barbara was visibly relaxing a little now that the official interview was over, reclining back into her sofa, still holding her drink in her right hand.  
  
  
“True, you definitely can’t risk losing your job over this. Meg was dispensable but you’re one of the core elements of what makes RoosterTeeth so great. You’re their sexy poster-girl after all.” The interviewer had his eyes glued to Barb’s chest, her new position in the sofa giving him an even better view of her luscious boobs as his erection pressed against his pants. Her answers had really turned him on, but now that they could finally relax, his sexual lust started going into overdrive.  
  
  
“I wouldn’t worry too much about it though. I already have half of the company’s founders in my pocket anyway. If all I need to do to get a lucrative side-job is sucking and jerking off a few cocks I don’t think any of the higher-ups at the company would be able to resist my request. Meg’s always been too stuck-up to bargain sexual favours for more work-related perks, but I’ve always been able to take full advantage of my bosses’ lust” replied Barbara, sounding incredibly confident and full of herself. Either she had had way too much to drink or she really knew how to use her body to get her way.  
  
  
“By the way, didn’t you say you had a surprise for me? I’d love to see what it is” asked the sultry blonde as she downed yet another shot of tequila. The seductive, flirty look she had on her face would turn all her male fans hard instantly.  _If she’s going to make facial expressions like that in her shoots, I’ll be donating to her for sure,_  thought the interviewer as he suddenly reached for something in the large backpack he had brought along with him.  
  
  
Barb’s eyes lit up as she suddenly sat up straight - her bountiful breasts jiggling a little from the sudden movement-  her complete attention going towards the large package the man in front of her had pulled out of his backpack. “Wow, look at the size of that present! I think I’m definitely a size queen when it comes to presents, so keep spoiling me like this and we’re going to have to do interviews on a weekly basis!” Barbara was filled with anticipation and excited enthusiasm to find out what was inside the big package, leaning in closer, a wide grin on her alcohol-blushed face.  
  
  
“Sure feels heavy” proclaimed Barbara when he handed the package to her, quickly tearing the wrapping paper to shreds like a giddy kid at Christmas. She let out a surprised gasp the moment she realised what she had been given: it was a long black box which held a clearly visible, girthy, pink dildo with white spots. It also happened to be in the distinct shape of a horse cock. It looked so captivating underneath the thin layer of transparent plastic, which prompted Barbara to quickly open the lid of the box while she let out an excited, audible squeal.  
  
  
“Oh my god, this is so friggin’ amazing! Thank you so much!” said Barbara as she held the long and girthy toy in her hands. The interviewer grinned proudly when he saw the ecstatic blonde affectionately caress her new toy. “Oh, just touching this already feels so good! It feels just like a real cock, what amazing material! Hey, what’s this thing for at the end?” she asked in a puzzled tone.  
“That’s where the batteries go. It’s not just a dildo, it also vibrates” answered the interviewer as he handed her the required batteries - sold separately.  
  
  
“This just keeps getting better and better. This is like the ultimate toy for me, I’m so glad I showed off part of my collection to you last time! This must have cost you a lot of money though, I don’t know what to say.” Barbara slowly inserted the batteries in the vibrator, her level of arousal beginning to match that of the man sitting in front of her, her pussy starting to wetten between her legs. Normally she’d be a little self-conscious that it might show through her dress, but she was way too drunk and focused on her new toy to worry about that now.  
  
  
“Oh don’t mention it. This is the least I could do to repay you for the opportunity to have such amazing interviews. To interview famous e-celebrities like yourself is a dream for every starting journalist” answered the interviewer, who now couldn’t keep his eyes off Barb’s chest as the soft, pale skin of her cleavage became more visible when she bent over to get her toy operational.  
  
  
“Oh, so like Jessica Nigri for example? I could probably convince her to do a couple interviews with you. Me and her are like pretty close buds - much to Meg’s annoyance by the way - and it would be my pleasure to talk you up to her” announced Barbara without looking up from her vibrator.  
“If you’d get me Nigri that would be truly amazing! Her fans would kill to read her answers on erotically-tinted questions like you and Meg did. And I think Meg will want to have a second interview when she sees the amazing response yours will get” answered the interviewer while he subtly rubbed over the bulge in his pants - she wasn’t paying any attention to him after all.  
  
  
“Oh absolutely, I’d get super wet myself if Jess did an interviewer similar to mine, you should hear some of her stories. And you’re right about Meg. She’ll probably feel really threatened once she sees mine and Jess’ popularity rise because of our new interviews. You wouldn’t think so to look at her but she’s actually quite insecure. That’s probably why she never goes all out during her shoots. Well whatever, let’s try out this bad boy right?” said Barbara, looking up with a determined expression on her face.  
  
  
“Come again?” asked the interviewer in a very perplexed manner. His heart skipped a beat as he realised that Barb was offering to try out her new horse-shaped vibrator right in front of him. Sure, he had held the tiniest sliver of hope that giving Barb such an amazing toy would result in a scenario like that, but actually hearing her propose it herself still caught him off guard.  
“Well of course I want to try it out immediately, right? Something like this is way too amazing to not use right away, plus showing you first-hand how much I’ll enjoy your gift is the least I could do to repay you for giving it to me in the first place. You can even jerk off while you watch me, seeing as that big bulge inside your pants is just itching for some relief” replied Barbara, followed by a playful wink.  
  
  
Not waiting for a reply, Barbara slowly took off her necklace and pulled her dress down all the way to her hips, uncovering her perky, sizable tits in the process. The interviewer gulped once as he saw Barb’s rigid, pink nipples. She started breathing a little heavier as she stood up to pull her dress all the way down to the ground, her legs a little wobbly from all the alcohol she had consumed over the past two hours. She stood there for a couple seconds in all her half-naked glory, momentarily having forgotten what she was about to do next, and suddenly sat down on her sofa again when she remembered to take off her drenched, white laced panties.  
  
  
The interviewer wasted no time undressing himself, already having rid himself of his pants and underwear while Barb was still struggling to take off her panties. It was actually both cute and silly to see a drunk Barbara having so much trouble with something as easy as taking off an undergarment. Pre-cum was already flowing out of the top of his erect cock as he watched Barb spread her legs after having finally managed to completely undress herself. Her pink, thoroughly wetted slit looked as hot as the rest of her body, completely enrapturing the interviewer as he began jerking off to a sight most men would kill to see.  
  
  
Barb realised that she wasn’t yet wet enough to insert something as big as a horse vibrator inside her thirsty pussy, so she started rubbing her clit with her left index finger while she squeezed her right nipple with her free hand, groping her taut breasts. Masturbating felt better than normal now that she had somebody who was jerking off to her pleasuring herself, she let out a loud moan as she pulled at her right nipple - her nipples having always been the most sensitive points on her body after all. Satisfied with the growing wet stain that was forming on the couch underneath her pussy, but still realising she needed to lubricate her cunt even more to take such a huge toy inside of her, she started focusing on the cock in front of her. His dick looked long and thick and Barbara instinctively licked her lips when she noticed that his cockhead was quite a bit larger than Trevor’s. His balls were also of a larger size than her boyfriend’s and for the next couple minutes Barbara continued rubbing her clit and fondling her tits while she started to wonder how amazing it would feel to have his cum-filled balls slapping against her asscheeks.  
  
  
 _Just look at the size of his ballsack, the amount of yummy sperm he must have stored in there must be huge. I just want him to empty his balls all over me,_  thought Barbara while her growing lust was slowly clouding any rational sense she had left. Yet there was a small, lingering thought still nagging at the back of her mind, trying to convince her that what she was doing was wrong and immoral. She already had a boyfriend whom she really loved and masturbating in front of this man, who she had only met twice so far felt not right at all. It was seriously limiting the amount of pleasure she was feeling and it really started to piss her off. Becoming frustrated, she stopped playing with her nipples and grabbed the daiquiri bottle which was standing next to her.  
  
  
Barb didn’t waste any time as she immediately drank the remainder of what was inside the bottle - which was still a quarter filled - in one go while she also started to furiously rub her pussy lips with two fingers. She managed to empty the entire bottle while only spilling a little of its contents, which made her sweaty body glisten even more. Having sufficiently drowned her morals in liquor and lust and with a new, pleasant buzz going on inside her head, a now unrestrained Barb took a good look at her left hand to see if she was wet enough. It was literally dripping with her pussy-juices and Barbara got a good taste of herself as she started sucking on her fingers. She let out a long, partially strained moan as her aching pussy couldn’t wait any longer to get filled up by something large and thick. She managed to grab the horse vibrator with her one free hand, but she suddenly realised that she needed to lubricate it enough as well, and her bottle of lube was all the way in her bedroom.  
  
  
“Who needs a bottle of lube when you can get some warm, gooey lube from a much closer source” mumbled Barb to herself as she looked at her masturbation-partner again. He looked like he was nearing his limit, so Barb stood up with her pussy leaking like crazy, took a couple steps towards the man jerking off in Trevor’s favourite chair and held out the tip of the vibrator in front of him. “Could you cum on this please? I need to get this wet enough so I can push it inside of me as deep as possible and I’m too turned on to go all the way to my bedroom to grab my lube” asked Barbara, her words laced with sexual desperation.  
  
  
Hearing a naked and immensely turned on Barb beg him to cover the toy which she was about to insert in herself with cum, was all the stimulation he needed to shoot multiple ropes of cum all over the head of the horse vibrator. That cumshot had been one of the best he had ever experienced, managing to unload ten strands of warm, thick cum all over Barb’s new toy. Already drooling a little from looking at all the sperm that was about to enter her pussy together with the huge dildo, Barb couldn’t resist having a taste and quickly licked up the thickest and longest rope of cum. She swirled it around inside her mouth, appreciating the thick texture and sweet flavour of it so much that she felt a little sad to let it go when she swallowed it.  
  
  
“So fucking yummy” she mewled, expertly rubbing the precious cum all over the flared cock-head of the vibrator. Satisfied with the wetness of both her cunt and her toy, she sat herself down on the sofa again, but not before throwing her soaked-through panties at her new best friend. “There you go, sexy, laced panties drenched with Barb-juices; my gift to you. If you manage to cum again tonight, I’ll let you keep them” said the overly-aroused blonde as she anxiously started rubbing the cum-soaked vibrator-tip against her wet pussy lips. Most women would have some difficulty inserting something that big inside themselves, but luckily for Barb she already had a sufficient amount of experience stretching her hungry pussy with some of her more impressively-proportioned toys.  
  
  
Those had all been in the shape of normal human cocks, however and even though everything was lubed up well enough, she still had some trouble trying to fit the flared tip inside of her. The interviewer meanwhile was rapidly getting hard again while he sniffed and licked Barb’s drenched panties, her sweet, pleasant smell and the taste of her juices turning him on immensely. Feeling a little tingly all over her body from watching him do that, Barbara - who had lost her patience - gave a way too hard shove against her toy, which managed to both push the flared tip inside her pussy  _and_ have the vibrator penetrate her willing cunt to a quite considerable length in one rough go.  
  
  
The immense stimulation of having something so big penetrate her so suddenly and deeply made Barb whip her head back in ecstasy, accidentally flipping on the vibration switch at the same time. The vibration power of the horse dildo was more than Barb was used to and once her pussy walls were bombarded with the incredible pulsating sensation, she started squirting as she experienced one of her strongest orgasms ever. Her long and smooth legs went high up in the air as she arched her back, moaning a loud, drawn-out “ _Fuuuuuuuck”_  while her body convulsed and shook with every stream of squirt-juice shooting out of her over-stimulated vulva. Small droplets of sweat flew from Barb’s writhing form and ended up on her sofa, staining it even more than it already was, while Barb’s reddened face became stained when her eyeliner started to run down her cheeks from the increasing heat.  
The force behind her squirting was so hard that the interviewer - who never stopped wanking off - managed to get Barb’s already soaked panties even more wet with her squirt-juices. He wrapped them around his dick to use as a masturbatory-aid, his eyes never leaving Barbara’s messy and naked body. Still enjoying the afterglow of her violent orgasm, Barb failed to sit up straight again and slowly felt the vibrator slip between her fingers as the strength in her limbs started to fade. “P-please, help me out here. It’s too much, it’s  just too fucking much” managed Barbara while she looked pleadingly at the enraptured man sitting in front of her.  
  
  
The interviewer knew right away what she meant and managed to keep the vibrator lodged inside Barbara’s pussy right as it was about to pop out. “T-thanks, now try pushing that monster cock in and out of me but.. _ngh.._ start off slowly please. I’m still sensitive as hell from... _ahn_...from that first orgasm.” Barbara swung her arms behind the back of the sofa now that she had somebody to help her out. Her partner obliged as he slowly started moving the huge vibrator forward and backwards into Barbara’s quivering slit.  
  
  
“Oh fuck, that feels so good!” moaned Barbara with her tongue hanging out her mouth, some of her drool occasionally dripping onto her glistening tits. “Lemme get more comfortable” Barb announced as she managed - with great effort - to let her slender legs rest on the broad shoulders of the interviewer. This gave him the perfect opportunity to give her some extra stimulation as he started licking her legs, while he also started to drive the vibrator faster and a bit deeper inside her snatch. “Mmm fuck yeah, horse cocks are the fucking best! It fills me up so nicely and that flared tip is doing wonders inside my hungry little pussy” panted Barbara, slowly pushing her hips towards the man who was dildo-fucking, as she was lusting for more pleasure and stimulation.  
  
  
The relaxed and erotically-charged atmosphere hanging inside the room was suddenly interrupted as Barb’s phone started ringing. Feeling irritated by the sudden disturbance of her idyllic mood, Barb swung her head to the direction of the phone and barely managed to see the words ‘ _Trevor calling’_ on the small display _._ Letting out a displeased grunt, Barb redirected her look to something much more interesting, which was the horse vibrator moving around inside of her as she started grinding her groin against it a little harder.  
  
  
“Not picking up?” asked the interviewer as he momentarily took a break from jerking off to  squeeze and pinch Barb’s left asscheek. “And having to take a break from having my pussy get serviced by the best vibrator I’ve ever felt inside of me? Fuck that, he can call me back some other time. I told him I’d be busy all night anyway” answered Barbara, clearly not in the mood to talk about something as trivial as her boyfriend right there and then. “Can you try and push it in as far as you can and let it rest there for a while? I’ve never had a vibrator this strong all the way inside my pussy before. I’ll be orgasming better once I have this horse cock shoved all the way inside of me” asked Barbara who was always up for expanding her sexual boundaries and exploring new pleasures.  
  
  
“Right away, but while I do so, I want you to tell me  if you’ve masturbated while fantasising about me some more or did it only stay at that one time before our first interview?” She let out a pleasured gasp as he started to push the entire vibrator inside of her.  
“Ah fuck yes, that’s the spot!! And of course I have! I’ve even closed my eyes and imagined it was you cumming inside of me during the last two times me and Trevor had sex”  answered Barbara, completely losing herself in sexual bliss as even the deepest parts of her pussy were treated to never ending, vibrating pleasure.  
“And will you continue to do so after tonight?” asked the interviewer, who started jerking himself off again the moment he heard Barbara’s satisfying answer.  
  
  
“Man, after what you’ve done for me today, I’m sure I’ll be fantasising about you for the next few months. Especially if you let me taste that yummy sperm of yours once more” replied Barb with a coy smile on her face.  
“Sure thing, where do you want me to cum?” asked the interviewer, jerking himself off so hard that some of his precum went flying on Barb’s asscheeks and groin.  
“On my tits, but only after you’ve managed to make me orgasm once more by pushing this cock inside me as fast and as deep as you can” requested Barbara, visibly bracing herself for the rough treatment her pussy was about to receive.  
  
  
She barely managed to finish her request when she suddenly felt the huge vibrator being moved around rapidly in her pussy, sending her little, tingly shocks all over her body in the process. Her body violently rocking back and forth, Barb closed her eyes and focused her entire being on enjoying the sensational pleasure her lower regions were experiencing during that moment. Her cunt still fairly sensitive from her earlier, powerful orgasm, Barb was reduced to continuously letting out short and strained moans. It had been a while since her clit had been throbbing this much and she couldn’t remember the last time her nipples had been this hard, running out of breath as her drenched clit kept getting mercilessly pounded by the vibrating horse dick .  
  
  
Barb was a true masturbation queen who had already experienced many different kinds of pleasure, yet even for a pro such as herself, the unrelenting hammering of her pussy was too much blissful stimulation for her to hold out any longer. Crying out in pleasure so loud that even the interviewer stopped fucking her pussy with the vibrator, Barb underwent her second orgasm of the night while her boozed-up mind was only able to register sweet, rapturous pleasure. She didn’t squirt during her second orgasm but it still felt so amazing that she bit her underlip so hard that she could taste a little blood inside her mouth.  
  
  
Releasing the sufficiently broken-in horse vibrator with a loud, audible  _Plop_ from Barb’s still trembling cunt, the interviewer quickly - but gently - tossed it on the sofa next to the satisfied blonde and took a couple steps forward until he was mere inches away from her sweaty, shaky body. Jerking like crazy, he barely managed to warn her that he was going to coat her tits with his sperm when he shot out seven spurts of cum, sufficiently covering Barb’s breasts with a load which was less voluminous but still as thick as the first one.  
  
  
The afterglow of Barb’s second orgasm still dominated her mind, so she was only just scarcely aware of how multiple strands of some hot liquid were being splattered all over her heaving chest. Just as the biggest rope of cum started to run down her tits in the direction of her belly-button, Barb suddenly got hit with the realisation that her chest had been covered by a sizable cumshot. Not wanting to waste all that delicious sperm, she quickly scooped up said cum-rope with two fingers and greedily put it inside her mouth, lovingly sucking the sperm off her fingers like it was the most delicious treat she had ever tasted in her entire life.  
  
  
The interviewer, with wobbly legs and his softening dick still in his right hand, kept watching in silence as the insatiable blonde in front of him kept scooping up his cum with her fingers and licked it off with gusto that only a cum queen could muster. “Your cum is so delicious; some of the best I’ve ever had. We  _DEFINITELY_ need to do this again, like once a week or so. Are you busy Thursday evenings? Trevor’s always working late then, so the chances of him bothering us are next to nothing” announced Barbara as it took her a considerable amount of effort to stand back up again.  
  
  
“Of course, doing this on a regular basis would be the best! Thursday-evenings are definitely possible for me!” eagerly replied the interviewer as he helped her get back up again.  
“Then we got ourselves quite a sweet arrangement going. This is just what I needed actually, I was starting to get a little frustrated lately. Could you help me clean up a little though, I don’t think I could do it on my own before I fall asleep. I’m like super exhausted right now” laughed Barbara, already starting to wipe the sweat off her body with some paper towels.  
  
  
Barb spent the next half hour making herself a bit more presentable again, growing more weary and tired with each passing minute, while her new masturbation buddy managed to adequately tidy up her living room. The new horse vibrator was to be safely tucked far in the back of the cabinet where she kept her other toys, seeing as at least a couple days needed to pass before Trevor could find out about it. The stains on her couch were taken care of rather quickly as they just took off the covering of the couch and replaced it with a new one. Barb had always thought that buying such a couch had been a wise purchase for a masturbation-freak such as herself.  
  
  
Barbara gave her interviewer one tight, long hug once she had put on her pj’s and fell asleep almost immediately after she locked her door and flopped down on her bed. And the interviewer himself - already looking forward to the next Thursday - was fantasising about having similar arrangements with other e-celebrities like Meg and Nigri as he made his way back home. At that moment, he could not have been happier to be a freelance journalist.  
  
\---  
  
Big shout-out to Kim for providing Barb's answers for this interview!  
  
Feel free to leave a comment, feedback is much appreciated!


End file.
